Si tu veux
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: One Shot. James est désespéré, Lily ne veut toujours pas de lui. Il décide alors de tenter le tout pour le tout et lui écrit une lettre...LilyJames!


**Amis du jour, Bonjour !**

**Voilà un petit one shot de ma composition ! mon tout premier James/Lily !**

**C'est la chanson 'si tu veux' de DePalmas (de l'album Marcher dans le sable) qui m'a inspirée, et d'ailleurs vous retrouverez la chanson dans l'histoire :o)**

**Disclaimer : puisque vous y tenez, RIEN n'est à moi, je ne m'appelle (malheureusement) pas JK Rowling, c'est elle qui a tout. Même Sirius et Remus. Si, si. Egoïste, moi je vous le dis. Bref. Et la chanson est à DePalmas.**

**Voilà, enjoy !**

**OoOoOoOoO**

James Potter était fou amoureux de Lily Evans, et ça, tout Poudlard le savait. Sans aucune exception. Sauf peut-être Lily elle-même. Oh bien sûr, Lily n'était ni sourde ni aveugle, et encore moins stupide, et s'apercevait très bien –trop bien ?- que James lui tournait autour depuis quelques années déjà. Mais de là à être amoureux d'elle, elle n'y croyait pas une seconde. Elle ne pensait pas « Potter » capable de tels sentiments pour une personne que lui-même. Pour elle, ce crétin arrogant s'amusait juste à prendre un malin plaisir à la faire tourner en bourrique avec ses « Lily-jolie » et autres surnoms qui sonnaient atrocement faux à ses oreilles.

Le pauvre James, lui, ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait tout tenté pour se faire remarquer, apprécier de la Préfète en Chef, mais rien n'y faisait. Il était désespéré. Et en ce moment même, il désespérait sur son lit, ses deux meilleurs amis jouant aux échecs sur le lit d'à côté.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui écris pas une lettre ? »

James leva la tête et regarda Remus.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'écrirais pas une lettre à Lily ? C'est bien à elle que tu penses, non ? »

« Comment tu fais pour savoir ça, Moony ? » demanda James, l'air las.

Remus se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Tu sais Jamesie, ce n'est pas difficile. Tu ne fais que penser à Evans à longueur de journée » le taquina Sirius. « Mais sans blague, Rem' a raison. Et puis peut-être que si elle ne te vois pas en face d'elle, elle sera moins énervée et se rendra enfin compte que tu es fou d'elle »

« Merci de ton soutien, Patmol »

« Mais je t'en prie »

« Vous…vous croyez vraiment ? » demanda James, hésitant.

« Au point où tu en es James, je crois que tu ne risqueras rien avec une lettre » dit Remus avec un petit sourire.

« Tu as raison » dit James d'un air décidé.

Il se leva, prit un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume, et s'installa sur le sol. Comment commencer ? Chère Lily ? Nan, trop classique. Lily-jolie ? Elle détestait ce surnom. Oh et puis elle savait bien comment elle s'appelait, pas la peine de le lui rappeler. Il marquerait simplement son nom sur l'enveloppe. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, la plume en l'air, il se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à tout lui dire, exactement comme il le ressentait…

Si tu veux rester, parfait 

_Si tu veux partir, je te suivrai_

_Si tu veux parler, j'écouterai_

_Si tu veux dormir, je me tairai_

_Si tu veux de l'or, prend le mien_

_Si tu es d'accord moi je ne veux rien_

_Si tu veux ma peau, pas de problèmes_

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime._

_Si tu veux danser avec un autre_

_Si tu veux coucher dans la chambre d'un autre_

_J'attendrai dehors, sous la lune, en comptant les étoiles une par une_

_Si tu veux me voir à terre, tomber à genoux, mordre la poussière_

_Si tu veux ma peau, pas de problèmes_

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime._

Les mots glissaient tous seuls sur le papier. La plume volait de ligne en ligne. C'était comme s'il avait toujours voulu dire ça.

Si tu te demandes pourquoi 

_Je ne pleure pas quand tu te fous de moi_

_C'est que tu n'as jamais, jamais connu_

_L'amour qui se donne à corps perdu_

_Non ne sois pas triste pour moi_

_La plus à plaindre dans l'histoire c'est toi_

_Ma vie n'est plus, plus un problème_

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. _

James s'arrêta là, il relit sa lettre plusieurs fois, puis, satisfait, signa et plia le parchemin, et le mis dans une enveloppe en écrivant _Lily_ dessus. Il sortit en trombe du dortoir, sous les yeux étonnés de ses deux amis, dévala l'escalier jusqu'à la salle commune. Il voulut monter au dortoir des filles pour glisser la lettre sous la porte, mais se rendit compte juste à temps qu'il ne pouvait pas y accéder. Il lança alors un sort de lévitation sur la lettre, et la fit glisser sous la porte.

OoOoOoOoO

« Moony ? »

« Hmmm ? » répondit un Remus endormi.

« Il est où James ? »

« Chais pas » marmonna-t-il en se pelotonnant dans sa couette.

« Je croyais que tu savais toujours tout ? » dit un Sirius en pleine forme avec un grand sourire.

« Je t'en prie Sirius » gémit Remus en ouvrant un œil. « Il doit être une heure du matin, et puis, James doit être dans la salle commune, il y descend la nuit de temps en temps » dit-il vaguement.

« Je vais voir ça »

« Sirius, laisse-le… »

Mais les paroles du lycanthrope n'eurent aucun effet sur l'animagus qui descendit alors les quelques marches le menant à la salle commune, mais il s'interrompit rapidement en entendant des voix. Il y avait celle de James, sans aucun doute. Et…Evans ? Sirius tendit l'oreille. Oui, c'était bien la voix d'Evans. Et elle ne criait pas sur James. Bon signe. Il se planqua derrière un coin de mur et tenta un coup d'œil. Le feu ronronnait dans la cheminée, et la chevelure rousse de Lily flamboyait. Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle parlait. Et James avait aussi ce sourire. Il n'entendait pas bien ce qu'ils disaient, et décida alors de repartir dans le dortoir. Mais au moment où s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour ; il vit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir de son vivant. Lily Evans embrassait James Potter. Il décida de s'approcher un peu plus pour profiter pleinement de cet événement historique et pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais…

Crac.

Merdum. La planche qui craque. Il fit alors le plus rapidement possible pour se retourner et partir à toute vitesse mais…trop tard.

« SIRIUS BLACK ! »

Oups.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**A bientôt**

**Bizzz, **

**Miss Lup'**


End file.
